Blackwall / Zuneigung
Für sonstige Dialoge und Gefährtenquests, siehe Der innere Kreis. __TOC__ Rekrutierung Blackwall wird durch den Abschluss der Quest Der einsame Wächter als Begleiter freigeschaltet. Dialoge in Haven Direkt nach Blackwalls Rekrutierung. Dass Ihr da tatsächlich rausspaziert seid, dass Ihr ihr so nahe wart ... :1. Ich hatte Glück. (kA) :2. Geht doch näher ran. (kA) :3. Das war nichts Besonderes. (kA) Der nächste Dialog hängt von Eurer Rasse ab: A Mensch ... das alles ergibt keinen Sinn. Es gibt so vieles, das wir nicht wissen. :1. Eure Hilfe wird wertvoll sein. (kA) :2. Es heißt also schon "wir"? (kA) :3. Folgt einfach meinem Beispiel. (kA) B Elf/Zwerg/Qunari Ja. :1. Ich mache Euch keinen Vorwurf. :2. Zumindest seid Ihr ehrlich. :3. Ist das ein Problem? (kA) Der folgende Dialog ist dann wieder für alle Rassen derselbe: Aber was ist mit Euch? Wie passt Ihr in all das hinein? :1. Ich will Frieden. :3. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. :6. Ich mag die Verehrung. Ende Sprecht Blackwall anschließend noch einmal an und Ihr erhaltet automatisch die Gefährtenquest Erinnerungen der Grauen. ____________________________________________ Nur in Haven verfügbar, falls Euer Inquisitor weiblich ist: Romantisch Ihr seid seltsam charmant. Sie sind dieser Tage ausgesprochen selten. :1. Ich mag Eure Bescheidenheit. :2. Was ist selten? (kA) :3. Mein Quartier ist voll davon. Ende Also, habt Ihr irgendetwas Großes, Schweres, das weggeräumt werden muss? :1. Ich wollte nur reden. :2. Ihr habt auch andere Talente. :3. Möglicherweise. Ende ____________________________________________ Nachforschen Reden wir über Euch. :(keine Auswirkung) :Ende Erzählt mir von den Wächtern. :(keine Auswirkung) :Ende Wie seht Ihr die Inquisition? :1. Warum überhaupt Krieg führen? :2. Man kann auch anders siegen. :3. Das ist offensichtlich. ::Nachforschen :::(keine Auswirkung) Ende Dialoge nach Das gedämpfte Flüstern Wenn Ihr die Magier verpflichtet habt, gibt es am Anfang des Gesprächs: Wenn Ihr die Magier als gleichwertige Partner in die Inquisition aufgenommen habt: Wenn Blackwall während der Mission anwesend war: Ich muss Euch das fragen: Wie war ich in dieser dunklen Zukunft, die Ihr gesehen habt? :1. Ihr wart heldenhaft. :3. Ihr wart derselbe. (kA) :4. Ihr wart wütend. (kA) :6. Fragt nicht. (kA) Ende Dialoge nach Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit Ich nehme an, das macht es riskant, anderen zu vertrauen. :1. Vertrauen ist wichtig. :2. Was ist das Leben ohne Risiko? :3. Ich vertraue niemandem. (kA) Ende Dialoge nach einer der beiden Hauptmissionen: ''Zuneigung +35 und wenn man mindestens ein altes Relikt der Grauen Wächter im Zuge seiner Gefährtenquest "Erinnerungen der Grauen" gefunden hat:'' Ihr hättet Euch nicht die Zeit nehmen müssen, um mir zu helfen, und doch habt Ihr es getan. :1. Es war für eine gute Sache. :2. Es lag auf dem Weg. (kA) :3. Es hilft unserer Sache. Was er antwortet hängt von Eurer Reaktion auf seinen Dank ab. :1. Das werden wir weiter tun. Ende :2. Das Schlechte verberge ich. Ende (kA) :3. Eure Meinung ist mir egal. Ende (kA) :4. Romantisch Bewunderung? (kA) ::> Die ganze Welt liegt Euch zu Füßen, mich eingeschlossen. :::1. Ich will nicht verehrt werden. :::2. Und wenn ich verhasst wäre? (kA) :::3. Gut. Bleibt dort. Ende Dialoge in der Himmelsfeste Wir werden Corypheus schon meilenweit kommen sehen. :1. Vorerst sind wir hier sicher. (kA) :2. Aber er sieht uns auch. (kA) :3. Wir werden bereit sein. (kA) Er soll ruhig kommen. Ich schwöre, ich werden diesen verderbten Bastard erledigen, und wenn es mich das Leben kostet. :1. Danke. :2. Ihr nehmt es ziemlich schwer. :3. Tot nützt Ihr mir nichts. :4. Romantisch Ihr werdet nicht sterben. ::2. Romantisch Und warum? (Führt den romantischen Dialog fort) :::(Durch diese Option beginnt Ihr eine Romanze mit Blackwall, was die romantische Dialogoption für andere Begleiter wie z.B. Solas entfernt) ::5. Ihr habt recht. (Beginnt die Romanze nicht. Führt zum Standarddialog "Seid Ihr, was sie von Euch sagen?") ::Wenn die Romanze begonnen wurde: :::Wir müssen uns auf unsere aktuelle Aufgabe konzentrieren. ::::1. Ihr alle seid wichtig. (kA) ::::2. Ihr weicht mir aus. (kA) ::::3. Ich opfere mich nicht selbst. (kA) ::::4. Besonderes Ich bin nicht Andrastes Herold. (kA) ::::Ende Standarddialog: Seid ehrlich: Seid Ihr, was sie von Euch sagen? Die/Der Auserwählte Andrastes? :1. Ja. (kA) :2. Nein, bin ich nicht. (kA) :3. Ich weiß es nicht. (kA) Ende ____________________________________________ Nachforschen (Nachdem man mit Varric auf den Wehrgängen gesprochen, und seine Freundin / seinen Freund kennengelernt hat): Sind die Wächter korrumpiert? :1. Wir müssen sie finden. (kA) :2. Ist Euer Verstand in Ordnung? (kA) :3. Alles außer Euch. Ende Reden wir über Euch. :Woher stammt Ihr? (kA) :Ihr wart nicht immer Wächter. (kA) :Warum wurdet Ihr ein Wächter? (kA) Ende Erzählt mir von den Wächtern. :Wir tötet man einen Erzdämon? ::1. Wenn Ihr es sagt... ::2. So einfach kann es nicht sein. (kA) ::3. Gut, bewahrt Eure Geheimnisse. :Was machen Graue Wächter? (kA) ::> Eure Rolle in der Verderbnis? :Warum seid Ihr allein gereist? (kA) Ende ____________________________________________ (Zuneigung +35) Blackwall zimmert an einem Kinderspielzeug und bedankt sich bei Euch. '' Für alle Charaktere außer Zwerge:'' Es ist gut, Teil von etwas derart Wichtigem zu sein, von etwas, das wirklich etwas verändern könnte. :1. Das freut mich. :2. Was ist mit den Wächtern? (kA) :3. Ihr seid uns gegenüber loyal? (kA) :4. Romantisch Es geht nur um die Arbeit? (kA) Dialog für Zwergen-Inquisitoren: Die Karta ... Ihr scheint eine bewegte Vergangenheit zu haben. Woher wisst Ihr das? :1. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. (kA) :2. Es war nicht meine Schuld. (kA) :3. Das geht Euch nichts an. (kA) Ab hier ist der Dialog für alle wieder derselbe ... Ich brauchte Jahre, um zu verstehen, was er damit gemeint hat. :1. Weise Worte. :2. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? :3. Warum folgt man überhaupt? ... Ich habe ihm nicht einmal gedankt. Nachforschen :1. Eine selbstlose Tat. (kA) :2. Warum hat er Euch geholfen? (kA) :3. Allein hättet Ihr verloren? Bei inaktiver Romanze: ... Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. :1. Es ist gut ausgegangen. (kA) :2. Aber nicht unbedingt besser. (kA) :3. Reue ist sinnlos. Bei aktiver Romanze: Nun jedoch glaube ich, dass ich doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. :1. Was hat sich geändert? (nach Ende des Dialogs) :2. Meinetwegen? (nach Ende des Dialogs) :3. Selbstzweifel sind gefährlich. (nach Ende des Dialogs) Ende ____________________________________________ Bei aktiver Romanze: Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich Euch weggestoßen habe. :1. Ich verstehe es. :2. Ihr seid es, der leidet. (kA) :3. Ich gebe Euch nicht auf. (kA) Ich ... schulde Euch eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten. Aber nicht hier. :1. Wir gehen so bald wie möglich. :2. Das klingt verdächtig. (kA) :3. Erklärt es mir jetzt. (kA) Ende Startet in jedem Fall die Gefährtenquest Erklärungen. ____________________________________________ Nach der Gefährtenquest Erklärungen: Wenn die Romanze fortgeführt wird: & romantische Szene mit Blackwall Wenn die Romanze beendet wird: ____________________________________________ Klassenspezialisierung Spezialisierungen für Magier Rissmagier / Ritterlicher Verzauberer Kommentar von Blackwall ... Das ist einfach nicht richtig. Es ist unnatürlich. :1. Meine Fähigkeiten helfen uns. :''2. Ich will einfach ewig leben. :''3. Magie ist eben nicht natürlich. ''Ende Spezialisierungen für Krieger Plünderer / Templer / Champion Kommentar von Blackwall Spezialisierungen für Schurken Assassine / Sturmweber / Handwerker Kommentar von Blackwall Dialoge nach Böse Augen und böse Herzen Kommentar von Blackwall Dialoge nach Hier wartet der Abgrund Sie starben für uns, und Corypheus hat ihr Opfer missbraucht und zu seinem eigenen gemacht! :1. Wir haben ihn aufgehalten. :2. Das war Clarels Schuld. :3. Deshalb bekämpfen wir ihn. Das ist nicht richtig ... Gutes vollbringen zu wollen und dann dafür bestraft zu werden. :1. Dann denkt an ihre Absichten. :2. Aber wir können es versuchen. :3. Nichts ist perfekt. :4. Romantisch Sie waren zu unentschlossen. Ende ____________________________________________ (Zuneigung +75) Sprecht mit Blackwall, und er wird Euch dazu einladen, etwas in der Taverne mit ihm trinken zu gehen. A Standarddialog Wisst Ihr, was ich getan habe? :1. Ihr habt ihn gerettet? (kA) :2. Das ist grauenhaft! (kA) :3. Natürlich nicht. (kA) Ich habe einfach so getan, als würde es nicht geschehen. :1. Ihr wart ein Kind. (kA) :2. Genau wie alle anderen. (kA) :3. Ihr wart schwach. ... Es ist nur eben einfacher, die Augen zu verschließen. :1. Das darf Euch nicht aufhalten. (kA) :2. Ihr schließt nicht die Augen. :3. All das wegen eines Hundes? Ende B Bei aktiver Romanze Trinkt Ihr einen Schluck mit mir? Ich könnte etwas Gesellschaft brauchen. :1, Was ist los? (kA) :2. Ich mag Euren gequälten Blick. (kA) :3. Wird es Euch zu viel? (kA) Alles, versteht Ihr? Das ist ein großes Wort. Voller Bedeutung. :2. Wir sollten uns zurückziehen. romantische Szene mit Blackwall ::(folgende Dialoge haben keine Auswirkung auf Zuneigung) :5. Feiert mit unseren Freunden. (beendet die Szene) Ende Nach dem Dialog (in beiden Fällen): Ihr findet einen Brief von Blackwall an dem kleinen Holzspielzeug, an dem er zuvor gezimmert hat. Sprecht anschließend mit dem Boten der Inquisition hinter Euch und Blackwalls Gefährtenquest ''Enthüllungen wird verfügbar.'' ____________________________________________ Nach Blackwalls Gefährtenquest Enthüllungen. A Wenn Blackwall freiwillig bei der Inquisition geblieben ist oder den Grauen Wächtern überstellt wurde. Besonderes Wie nenne ich Euch jetzt? :1. Ein nobler Gedanke. :2. Das ist nicht dasselbe. :3. Wie Ihr wollt. (kA) Ende B Wenn Ihr Blackwall gezwungen habt, die Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten. Besonderes Was ist mit Euch los? :(keine Auswirkung) Besonderes Ihr seid selbst schuld. :(keine Auswirkung) ____________________________________________ Nachforschen Reden wir über die Wächter. Ihr habt den Ruf nie gehört. :1. Ihr verehrt sie. (kA) :2. Hätte er dem zugestimmt? :3. Das ist nur ein Wunschtraum. :4. Besonderes In Adamant habt Ihr geholfen. (kA) Warum wurdet Ihr rekrutiert? :1. Eine edle Tat. :2. Wart Ihr betrunken? :3. Er hat Euch kämpfen sehen. Ende Dialoge nach Die Folgen des Hochmuts Dann ist es ja vielleicht ganz gut, dass ich kein echter Wächter bin. :1. Das ist äußerst gut. :2. Ihr wärt nicht mitgekommen. (kA) :3. Verteidigt Ihr Eure Lüge? (kA) Ende en:Blackwall/Approval Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Begleiter